narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Soul Extraction Technique
Overview This technique allows the user to extract the soul of an entity within 24 hours of the entities death. The user will need to make the necessary hand seals and place their palm upon the entity body. The user will then lift their hand to show that a small blue orb would be forming into his palm. From that orb the user can chose from plenty of options. The first one is to extract knowledge from the entity. The user can take the information of a nature(s) into their brain, allowing them to instantly use it. It will also insert all the information on how the entity obtain it and advanced it. The nature would technically act as though it was their affinity. The user can also implant Kekkei Genkai's directly into their own genetics. The user will also retain the knowledge that the victim had and how they used it and advanced it. Right as it is implanted the user will be immediately able to use it. The user will also be able to take the knowledge of a technique and copy it into their brain. This will also the user to conjunction this use with the first to gain more knowledge. The user will also be able to use this technique for a usage that is very much similar to Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation. The user will place the soul into a living entity. Seals will cover the entity entire body and ill fade and mix into the entity skin to resemble the entity that the soul was from. This will over ride the host body and turn it into that of the souls. The victim will seem to be an exact copy of the source of the soul, but if the user were to extract a nature or technique then the clone would not be able to use them. The victim can gain them back through actual rp as they would have an affinity to it, and can relearn techniques if they were to try. The seal that is originally placed onto the living entity to make the copy allows the user to have extra abilities. The first will allow the user to always have a mental connection with the victim. So the user can look into the victims mind and learn a technique if they so wished to but, to learn it they must train to be able to use the technique within Rp's. The Second ability allows the user to summon the victim to their current location. The user can control the victims mind and make them fight but, if the owner of that character wishes to take part then they can control their own character. The victim won't have any ability to reason and will ultimately follow the users orders. The Third ability comes with a downside. Once a soul is reincarnated the it won't have the ability to come back alive. However, once a reincarnated soul dies the orb will form into the original users palm, no matter the distance. From there they can absorb anything they want to as they could of in the first place. Though the won't be able to reincarnate the soul which is unknown why this happens. This technique does have limits though. The user can only extract one Kekkei Genkai and one Dojutsu in their entire life. The user of the technique will not be able to go past that limit or their body would be greatly damage and could lose all function in their brain. However, Hebi created a special technique called Soul Exchange Technique as a work around for this limit. Category:Ninjutsu Category:Fūinjutsu Category:Hiden Category:Kinjutsu